nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CartmanCop
Have fun editing! -The staff of Nintendo Wiki Reply I cold consider it, but please in the meantime do more work and become a dedicated user. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :When you dedicate more hard work to the wiki and become a hard worker. Sysop's a serious deal, y'know. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply This is the reason. JPG is low quality with PNG being the superior quality. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) : should help you out. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:44, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Images Just to tell you, on this wiki we name the images like that: Name_of_the_Game_(Console name)_(Region). So for example, if I take Zelda Twilight Princess, it would be like that: The_Legend_of_Zelda_Twilight_Princess_(GC)_(NA) .Stingray0097 (talk) 23:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Stingray. If it's released for only one system (Nintendo-related or not) we do , so I thought i'd tell you that. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:28, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :I know, that's how I do it already. I just didn't mention it because I didn't think it was that important to mention. But thanks anyway, Conker. :Stingray0097 (talk) 23:33, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Also, you and CartmanCop are promoted to rollback for your healthy work. If you keep up the healthy work guys, then you may some day become sysop. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:34, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: to see. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time enemy list :I've finished the list. It can be found at List of enemies in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time‎‎.| }} :Not me. That's for sure. is there to help you out on the site's ongoing happenings. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time enemy list }} Missile Banzai Bill Your Missile Banzai Bill image was a fake one. It was edited from a normal Banzai Bill artwork. It was not an official one so I just changed it for an image I found on Mario Wiki (not the Wikia one, the other one). Oh and by the way, why don't you put your pictures in the templates. It would be prettier. And another thing, I told you the other day, but try to respect the image naming policy because it's a little annoying having to add another picture with the correct name every time. Stingray0097 (talk) 19:37, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Naming As Conker and I told us the other day, you have to name them according to the code: Name_of_the_Game_(Console name)_(Region) except when there's only one console it's been released on. We use that method so it's easier to search them later on if we need them. Stingray0097 (talk) 19:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : ||1}} Shy Guy Yellow The Goomba with Crown is Goomba Boss from the Paper Mario Sticker Star. Link off image : Gallery Paper Mario Sticker Star Mario Wiki Re:Master Plumber's Badge }} Images When you post images on a page, could you please put it below the header template that looks like this: Head | type = | quote = | speaker = | stub = | class = The header is supposed to be at the very top of the article and the images and the other templates are supposed to be below it. It will save a lot of time if you would do it like that. Thanks in advance Stingray0097 (talk) 15:42, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply Sure, but why can't you get it? You have block on your computer ofr something? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC) images Please do not upload/add inappropriate images to this wiki or pages. The image that is in question is Jon_St._John_of_Duke_Nukem_licks_a_fan. the image has been removed by me. If you have any questions or a statement on this just tell meStarfox u (talk) 23:15, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok but when you put a image in a page that has a infobox and no image in the infobox could you add it. Also when you have been adding images you have been makeing them go above the head template. Starfox u (talk) 01:37, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok i will do that when i have some time to do so.Starfox u (talk) 01:47, September 18, 2014 (UTC) When you upload images, I notice a lot of them have something like 240px as the start of the filename. This indicates that the image has been scaled down. If you click on the image, it should allow you to see the full size image. This is preferable the one to use. Astrogamer (talk) 02:36, September 18, 2014 (UTC)